


Fun for all~

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Husbands being much in love, Kid Fic, M/M, Siwoo grew up so fast, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Family weekend outing feat. uncles Ho and Kyun





	Fun for all~

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever let go of this au?

“Minhyung, where is dad?” Siwoo asks, sitting on the carpet with his bunny and still holding his console remote, from the game he was playing.

“Will he come soon?” It’s quite rare for the seven year old to be so concerned with his father’s absence, since he usually is content with having Minhyuk around.

“He left when you were napping, I suppose he won’t take long Siwoo. What do you want?”  
Siwoo seems to be thinking about something, folding the bunny’s ears.

“We should go on a trip, with our uncles too.”

Minhyuk smiles. Siwoo must have eavesdropped on them some nights ago when they were talking about a camping trip. He was supposed to be in bed.

“We should. Wait until dad is back and we can talk about it all together, okay?”  
Siwoo seems pleased enough with the answer and resumes his videogame, Minhyuk taking the second remote and joining in the next round.

“I’m home!” Hyungwon announces, taking his shoes off next to the door, a bit irritated that his son and husband are playing Super Mario instead of paying attention to him. He slides on the couch from the back and settles between them, succeeding in disturbing the game, both players losing their lives and frowning at him. It doesn’t last long, Hyungwon kissing Siwoo’s forehead and Minhyuk’s cheek and giggling.

“I bought your favorite. “

“PIZZA” Siwoo and Minhyuk shout in unison. Hyungwon has lost count of how many times he has found them in their underwear in the middle of the night eating frozen pizza making as little noise as possible. Sometimes he scolds, sometimes he joins. Minhyuk is spoiling his son, but he is spoiling Hyungwon too, so he doesn’t complain.

They heat up the pizza and sit on the table all together, Minhyuk opening the conversation.

“Little Siwoo here…”

“I’m not little!”

“…Siwoo here, mentioned something about a camping trip, how does that sound?”  
Hyungwon at first doesn’t understand, because they have already organized their trip, but he gets the point once Minhyuk winks and starts talking about how great that would be and how much fun they would have.

Long story short, Uncle Ho has two spare tents and they can set up a barbeque and the weather forecast for this weekend is ideal and Hyungwon’s jeep fits everyone and everything they’ll need. Siwoo spends half an hour making triumphant noises, thinking he is the one who suggested and made the whole plan work and he jumps from couch to couch and then to the armchair until he gets tired and Minhyuk puts on a random movie for everyone to doze off on the couch.

The next days are spent planning all the small details, Hyungwon going to the gym to meet Changkyun and make a list of everything they’ll need and who will get it. Hoseok descends from the upper floors at some point, in all his sweaty muscular glory. A lady falls off her treadmill. Hoseok offers to help her and while he advices to be more concentrated next time, her eyes are stuck on his exposed chest and she insists her routine is over and she needs a bath.

Changkyun laughs good heartily, adding the plastic forks and cups to their list. Hoseok wants a hammock, so a hammock he will get. The water guns are squished between the lines too. Hyungwon just knows someone will get back sick. He just hopes it won’t be his son. The others can take care of themselves and it’s not his problem.  The conversation flows and it’s already late when Siwoo calls, demanding his dad to be back to spent some time together. Hyungwon, to make up for being late returns with a box of donuts.

The trip day comes soon and Hyungwon has to deal with an overexcited Siwoo, a stressed out about the details Minhyuk and the mess in their living room. They have been putting clothes in their bags for two hours and still have not decided on what exactly they want to take with them. Siwoo tried to take only his stuffed toys when they agreed to let him choose his clothes for the trip.

It’s way past midnight when everything is packed and ready and Minhyuk helps Hyungwon put everything into his car. They get back inside to find Siwoo drooling on the couch hugging his turtle plushies.

 

 

The alarm rings through the apartment and the most movement Hyungwon can manage is snuggling closer to his husband, who is equally sleepy. Thankfully, their son is up to the rescue, running around the house, turning on both the television and the radio to a volume high enough to be heard all across the building. Minhyuk pokes Hyungwon’s legs with his toes until they both manage to irritate each other and get up and go through their morning routine.

Siwoo is old enough to brush his teeth alone and get dressed, even if nothing matches. Hyungwon checks that they have everything ready and Minhyuk makes him coffee and helps Siwoo tie his shoes. The last thing to take care of is the bunny, which has its own little traveling cage. Hyungwon has bet with his husband that they’ll lose it sometime through the trip, into the forest. If he wins, Minhyuk will have to comfort Siwoo.

They make a call to the Shin-Im household, just to be sure that that the others are ready to be picked up. Hyungwon gets the driver’s seat, while Minhyuk, Siwoo and the bunny go at the back. Siwoo is also very proud to be able to put his belt alone. He claims the middle seat, to be able to play with both Minhyung and his uncle (and his bunny).

The ten minutes to the uncles’ house are spent changing stations at the radio and trying to keep themselves awake. Hyungwon hums along with a beat and Minhyuk remembers that it’s a song he has used in one of his latest remixes. He’s getting quite popular on YouTube.

 

“GOOD MORNING” Hoseok enters from the front door to sit next to Hyungwon and twists around until he can squeeze between the front seats to poke Siwoo’s cheeks and kiss them sloppily, excited at how much he has grown. Even if Hoseok saw him four days ago. Changkyun throws their luggage in the trunk and slips into the backseat quietly. Siwoo presses at his side lovingly and Changkyun presses back with a smile. In some way, it’s his favorite uncle after all. It might have something to do with all the videogames Changkyun buys and downloads for him.

Hoseok opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get to actually doing it, Hyungwon cuts it.

“You will not talk, unless it’s about showing me the way.” Hoseok seems the tiniest bit hurt, but also Hyungwon didn’t manage to have a full cup of coffee so it’s just fair. For the rest of the ride, Hoseok only produces robot-like sounds, announcing the turns and exits they need to take.

Siwoo falls asleep for an hour or so and then, he wakes up fully rested and restless. It’s not easy to play card games with three people and a rodent in the backseat, so they settle for talking. Siwoo loves school and talks about his crush on a classmate, with whom apparently they are gonna get married. They have received Minhyuk’s blessings already.

It doesn’t take much longer to reach their destination, a quite popular camping site outside Seoul. There are some other people, walking around, playing sports or setting up their tents. They park under the shade of a tree and start their mission on finding the perfect camping spot.

Minhyuk runs around flapping his hands, because even after all these years he is the same ball of energy, while the rest find a clear space with enough space for two tents.

Hoseok carries most of their luggage from the car to their spot alone, making use of his muscles for once and Siwoo is carrying his bunny around, kicking rocks and sticks to help them clear the flooring. When they are about to set the tents up, which will take a lot of time, judging from the fact that nobody, not even Hoseok, has done it alone before, Hyungwon takes Hoseok aside, out of the other’s ear reaches.

“Hoseok, you know that you are my best friend. But I have a seven year old son and I need to make sure to protect his innocence.”

“Meaning?”

“If, IF I hear questionable sounds from your tent at night…” Hyungwon pushes his glasses on the bridge of his nose, enjoying Hoseok’s horrified expression.

“…I’m gonna cut your dick off, I swear.”

Hyungwon puts his sweetest smile again, moving closer to the scoop Siwoo up his arms and help Minhyuk with the mess he has made of the tent. In his peripheral vision, he can see Changkyun connecting all the wrong tent parts. But that’s why he has a strong, independent husband to help him.

At the end, Hyungwon is the only who can actually read, understand and most importantly follow instructions and sets up both tents, Changkyun the only one with sufficient comprehensive skills to help. They take a small break to eat sandwiches Hoseok prepared from home (all with organic products, matched with smoothies) and then take up one more hour, to find the perfectly distanced trees to hang up the hammock.

The afternoon is spent with some napping and (more) running around, since Siwoo decided that he wants to explore before it gets dark. Changkyun makes them paper “explorer” hats and goes with him on his adventure. They meet their neighbor’s campers, an elderly couple and some younger ones. There are some dogs around too and Siwoo holds his bunny extra tight because they both get scared.

Back at the base, the elders are trying (hard) to set up a fire, without burning everything around. They at most manage some weak flames and Hyungwon thinks he should have brought their whole barbeque equipment with them. Changkyun, when they come back, has the brightest idea of using small sticks and it actually works. It takes lots of self-restraint to not joke about throwing the bunny into the fire to make a delicious meal. Day one is almost over and by some miracle it’s back to its cage.

“Dad” Hyungwon kneels down next to Siwoo and helps him with the grill. He promised to be extra careful with the potatoes wrapped in foil, but his little hands don’t reach the fire and after all, Hyungwon was always a little overprotective.

He takes a moment to proudly look at Siwoo. He’s getting tall, taller than most of his classmates by now and his skin tone and face features (but chubbier) are an exact replica of his father’s. He’s so proud, both for Siwoo, but also thankful to Minhyuk, who’s such a big part of their lives now.

Minhyuk is a wonderful father. He works and still has so much energy when he gets home. He’s always up for new games, he knows how to keep calm when they fight and when Siwoo makes a mess or comes crying from school because he fell down and hurt himself.  Minhyuk makes Hyungwon a better father and a better person. And maybe, just maybe he has thought of adopting a second kid. He’s not sure if they are ready, but every time he looks in Minhyuk’s eyes and sees all the love, he thinks it will be worth it.

On the opposite side of the fire Hoseok burns his hand and Changkyun takes it, brings it to his lips and kisses it better. Siwoo giggles and Minhyuk softly smiles too. Sometimes they are both so alike, in the way they appreciate all those little acts of love, or it could just be a trait Siwoo picked from Minhyuk.

They eat pork and chicken, a little burnt or uncooked but made with love, and that’s all that counts.

 

Siwoo wants some more time with uncle Kyun but also uncle Ho wants his time with uncle Kyun, so Minhyuk takes his son to brush their teeth and change clothes together and baits him with treats inside their tent. He agrees, as long as he’s between his dads, with the bunny at their feet.

There are no strange noises coming from the other tent, so after a little shuffling and cuddling and hands and legs flying everywhere, they peacefully fall asleep. For the first three hours.

Then, there is a scream.

Hyungwon is the first jerking wake and getting outside, to spot the source of danger, only to meet a sleepy Changkyun watching Hoseok running as far as he can and laughing miserably.

“What...was that?” He dares ask.

“A spider hyung. He thought a spider was walking on him. I am going back to sleep, he’ll find his way.” Changkyun’s voice sounds like rusty metal as he gets back in his tent.  
Hyungwon gets into his own, Minhyuk and Siwoo already asleep again. He hugs them tight and dreams of their big family.

 

 

As usually, waking up is difficult but this time, Hyungwon’s murder instincts are activated first thing in the morning, when a giant bulky mass falls on him. He soon realizes that the something is Hoseok, and Changkyun is watching them from the entrance of the tent, while Minhyuk is shouting something about a group hug.

Hyungwon complies, because how can he not with all those puppy eyes around him and then urges them all out of the tent to make breakfast while he gets a couple extra minutes of sleep (with the bunny). When he manages to get out and stretch until he can feel his limps working, he smells burnt milk and he knows breakfast is gonna be a disaster. It’s partly saved, when he reveals the extra biscuits he has brought with him.

They have a couple hours to themselves again, which Hyungwon decides to spend sunbathing. He doesn’t catch on, on what the others are doing until he wakes up from his slumber drenched in water. He lifts his sunglasses and poof, the rest of the squad is there, looking at him, with water guns on hand. He knows what they want and he doesn’t feel especially like being difficult this day, so he gets up, takes the other water gun and then everyone is chasing each other around.

The game ends with them dripping and in immediate need of changing clothes and also with Changkyun hurting his ankle from trying to sneak up on his husband from being some bushes. They apparently had horns and it was a very not wise choice.

Hyungwon keeps a close eye on Siwoo. He think they changed clothes fast enough to not be having any problems later, because waking up to his son coughing is hellish for everyone involved.

They work all together to collect their things and put them back into the car, the tents surely put into their bags the wrong way, but that’s not Hyungwon’s problem, is it?

With everything and everyone in the car, Hyungwon starts up the engine, connects the audio cord to his phone and plays some loud dubstep remix. Siwoo has grown up to love this kind of music and the others appreciate it, since it’s made with lots of effort.

They make a stop just before Seoul, to a seafood restaurant and fill their bellies with traditional dishes. Siwoo always has only what his (very picky) dad orders and preferably fed by his Minhyung. Hoseok and Changkyun are disgustingly cheesy and affectionate and Siwoo asks them when they’ll make a cousin for him to play. There’s a lot of blushing, but they promise him they will, and share a meaningful look.

 

By the time they are back home (after dropping the uncles at their own), both Minhyuk and Siwoo are asleep holding hands at the back and Hyungwon doesn’t have the heart to wake them up to bring everything inside. So he lifts Siwoo into his arms and puts him into his room. Then he has to go back to carry Minhyuk too. He wakes up halfway and walks the rest, but stops in his tracks in front of the door to face his husband with a horrified expression.

“The bunny.”

“The bunny what?”

“Is it here?”

They go to check the cage, which they carried inside with the rest of their needed stuff. There is nothing inside the cage. Hyungwon calculates the time they have to find it, or somehow get a new one ensuring that the previous is okay. He might be driving back to the camp in slight panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And btw, the bunny was out of his cage and in Siwoo's room.  
> Minhyuk had to call Hyungwon to tell him to get back~


End file.
